I Don't Want to go Alone' one-shot
by The Rich Alder
Summary: <html><head></head>During the battle with Validar, all the other Shepherds die. Only Chrom and Robin are left. How are they supposed to defeat Grima if there's only the two of them? One-shot.</html>


Disclaimer: I don't own _Fire Emblem_

* * *

><p><strong>Robin uttered a soft sigh as she picked up the polished, virgin sword off the table.<strong> Eyes glimmering, she turned to face Chrom. He was turned away from her, looking out the opening of the tent. At the ground dyed scarlet outside.

She gently tapped him on the shoulder, snapping him out of his reverie. "Chrom…" Her tone was troubled.

He nodded slightly. "I know. We're the last ones left." Once more, the two remembered what had happened earlier that day. How, after they had finally defeated Validar, looked back at the rest of the floor.

Looked at the dead bodies littering the ground.

Donnel, Miriel, Frederick, Vaike, Sully, Stahl, Sumia, and many more. Even the most powerful fighters like Nowi and Panne were slayed in the battle. And for the first time, Kellam was noticed. His corpse was dyed red, crimson streams leaking out of his armor.

Robin's eyes filled with tears as she saw Lucina and Morgan laying on the ground, their necks broken. She ran over and crouched beside her two children. "Come on. Get up," she croaked. She tried to lift their corpses off the ground with no success. "Why won't you get up..?" she murmured. She tried to drag them away before slipping in the pool of blood that surrounded them. "I told you to get up!" she screamed, full on sobbing. Surrendering, she knelt over and embraced their corpses. She didn't care if blood soaked her coat. She didn't care if they were already starting to feel cold to the touch. She buried her head in Morgan's chest and sobbed loudly, only stopping because his blood had flooded into her mouth. She coughed intermittently, letting the bitter flavor leave her taste buds.

They were the only ones left. Robin and Chrom. Everyone else was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin embraced Chrom, letting all the tension flow from her limbs. <strong>He hugged her back tightly. "What are we supposed to do now?" he whispered into her ear.

Robin blinked before standing up. "I've already decided," she answered. She held up the sword the had picked up moments before, its blade glittering in the fading dusk light.

"Are we going to get revenge?" Chrom asked. "Robin, we can't. Grima is too powerful for only the two of us to fight."

"No," Robin replied, her eyes a glittering steel. "I know we can't take revenge. At least, not in the physical sense."

"Physical sense?"

Robin sighed and slightly lowered the sword. "If I die, Grima will never reach full power. It's the last thing we can do."

Chrom held her hand. "Robin, you can't…"

Robin's nostrils flared. "I'm so sick of it, Chrom! It's over! Everybody's dead! Even… Even our own children…" she managed to choke out.

He stood up and once again embraced her. "I know… But this is no reason… No reason to kill yourself."

For a moment, all was silent. Robin leaned her head against his chest. "I know I'm being selfish to ask this, but…" She looked him in the eye, "I don't want to go alone," she whispered, tears running down her face.

Chrom didn't reply. Finally, he sighed. "I'm not the type of man to forge along, alone with no one at my side. With you gone, life loses its meaning. I love you, Robin. If you truly want this, then I'll do as you ask."

She hesitated. "I only want to do it if you do," she replied.

Chrom looked her in the eye. "Then fine. It's over. I want to do it."

Nervously, she gripped the sword in her frail hand. The blade glimmered in the moonlight. It seemed so beautiful and delicate. But in only a few moments, that beautifully clear blade would be tainted by crimson.

She licked her lips before swinging the sword down. She struggled not to scream in agony as she pierced her stomach. Instead, she kept pushing it in deeper and deeper until it was almost all the way through her. She vomited up blood, dousing the floor in scarlet.

She put up her hand as Chrom started to approach. 'I don't want to go alone...' she mouthed, unable to speak.

Nodding in grim silence, Chrom gripped the sword and did the same. Unlike Robin, he gasped out in pain as the sword pierced his chest. He looked toward where Robin was, hoping for a bit of comfort in his final moments. But he saw nothing. Only a huddled mass, leaking a pool of blood on the floor. He felt his gaze start to falter as he held desperately onto his last moments. He exhaled softly as he felt his head lean back and rest on the floor. Finally, all was silent. It was all over. Everyone was gone. At least, Robin wasn't alone. She had Chrom, Lucina, and Morgan. She had all the other Shepherds. At least...things weren't so lonely anymore…

Fin

* * *

><p>Hmmm…. That was interesting. You know, depression and suicidal thoughts are a serious problem and if you think you have them, there are plenty of hotlines to call. You're not alone. There are plenty of others who know how you feel. Reach out. They'll reach back. Anyway, sorry I took so long to write something else. School's been a real bitch lately and whatever. Plus, I got my computer confiscated. Hope you enjoyed~<p>

**Edit: **I'm sorry! I forgot to mention little Lucina! ;_;


End file.
